The descriptive material herein generally relates to the field of electronic searching.
Electronic searching involves using a computer to find a subset of a collection of items based on search criteria. An Internet search typically utilizes a web search engine to search for items on the World Wide Web. The search results are generally presented in a line or listing of items that result from executing a search procedure using search terms (e.g., keywords) provided by a user. The items returned in the results may be a mix of web pages, images, and other types of files. Many web search engines collect information about items by web crawling from site to site and storing, in an index, information about the item (e.g., website titles or names, some page content, headings, metadata in HTML metatags, web addresses, etc.). For instance, a search engine associates words and other definable tokens found on web pages to their domain names and HTML-based fields. The search engine makes and stores associations in a public database, which is made available for web search queries. A query from a user can be a single word or a collection of words. Typically when a user enters a query into a search engine (e.g., one or more keywords entered by the user at the search engine website), the search engine access the index using the keywords.